Entitled
by theonlykyla
Summary: Edward has never wanted for anything. Bella has lived through hell and doesn't see his allure. She thinks can see right through him. Can he prove to her that she is wrong? Or has he finally found the one thing he can't have?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This was my contribution to the FlightforBobby compilation. The first four chapters are being donated to various fandom events: ch2 Fandom4children, ch3 FandomforAutism, ch4 FandomforSpecial Olympics...so, if you want them before everyone else, donate to a worthy cause;)**

**This one is a little different for me as I've written it in third person. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ch1**

One thing about Edward Cullen, he'd never wanted for anything in his whole life. The mere thought of something that caught his eye and he had it in his possession within the blink of an eye. He was the only child to Carlisle and Esme Cullen and they never allowed for him to miss out on any of life's greatest pleasures or experiences.

While you would think he was a snob or an egomaniac, he really wasn't...but, he accepted that he was privileged...entitled to more than those around him.

So, when Isabella Swan moved to town and wouldn't give him the time of day, he was suddenly in a realm of doubt and confusion...somewhere he'd never been before. She didn't care for his flashy ways or top dog appeal, she saw a boy who didn't know what real life was all about.

Bella wanted nothing to do with this pompous jock...and he wanted everything to do with her.

Edward had grown up in Forks, having been born there and his parents were affluent in the community. So it came as no surprise that he would be asked to escort Bella to school and the various after-school activities because Chief Swan and Esme Cullen worked closely together at the Women's Protective Shelter and the Lodge Country Club.

Chief Swan was quite fond of young Mr. Cullen and often told him stories about his daughter so as to spark an interest between the two children for one of Bella's yearly summer visits. However, they'd never met before she moved to Forks at the beginning of their junior year following some tragedy with Bella's mother. All Edward knew was that something bad had happened to her and that Bella was a witness to it...it kind of made her all that more intriguing.

Edward didn't want to hurt her or string her along like all the other girls that he'd spent time with. No, he just knew that he was drawn to her and wanted to know every single thing about her.

Chief Swan tried his darnedest to keep Edward around the house for a variety of reasons so that maybe Bella would spark some interest in the young man. But, his only daughter wanted to nothing to do with Edward and had asked Charlie to kindly stop trying to force him on her.

Charlie was worried about his own bright and bubbly daughter. The years of being away from her had made his heart heavy and he just knew that something…someone had to get through to her or she'd be lost to him forever.

Esme noticed a remarkable change in her son and brought it to Carlisle's attention. But, he'd told her to not make a big issue about it because while he was enjoying the difference he himself had witnessed, he feared that hurt his son would feel when he realized Bella was someone he could never have.

Carlisle had seen the medical reports and knew of the tragedy that Bella had endured. He knew about her brief visit to a psychiatric facility and how much medication she was on for her anxiety. But, he couldn't tell his son any of those things and he truly hoped his son didn't push the sweet girl to far.

Everyone has their limits.

Bella often wondered why Edward treated her so differently than how she'd seen him treat his friends and the other girls that hung all over him. But, she quickly formed her own opinion that Charlie had set him up to watch out for her and that she was like the shiny new toy in town, just another notch on his bedpost.

She certainly would not ever be that for him or any other man, not if she had her way about it. She just wanted to go to school, graduate and move away to college where she could live the invisible life that she so desperately wanted to live.

That's all she wanted, was to be left alone so that she didn't have to think or talk or feel. And, having the town's "Golden Boy" hovering over her like a hawk sure wouldn't allow that to happen in this small town. The girls were mean and jealous of the attention she received. The boys were vulgar and always vying for her attention. Didn't any of them understand that she wanted nothing to do with any of them, including the elite Edward Cullen.

It seems the harder she pushed him away, the more he was drawn to her.

Little did she know he would become everything that she never knew she needed.

**A/n: I absolutely LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Charlie in this fic...and I hope you all will too;)**

**Next ch will be in the Fandom4Children compilation coming out soon!**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entitled Ch2**

**A/n: This is the 2nd ch of this new fic...it was in the Fandom4Children compilation. **

**It's my first time attempting third person. So, I hope it's not to bad;)**

**Thank you to my twifey, Lvtwilight09, for beta'ing and making the awesome banner! LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward pulled up into the driveway as Chief Swan stepped out on to the porch and gave the young Cullen boy a small wave.

He approached the car as Edward got out and greeted Charlie with a handshake.

"Just wanted to let you know that Bella won't be going to school today and I'm sorry that I didn't call you earlier." He slid his hands into his pockets and Edward's face grew curious and upset.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and leaned back against his silver Mazda R6.

Charlie frowned and twitched his mustache, "Nothing that a good night's rest won't fix. She had a rough night and I had to give her some medication to sedate her."

Edward blanched inside. _She had to be sedated? What the fuck had happened to her_, he wondered.

"Is there anything that I can do?" He felt the urge to run into the house and just hold her in a protective way.

Once again Charlie shrugged and sighed, "I wish there was Cullen, I truly do. But, this is something that she's going to have to work through on her own. I had hoped her moving here and meeting a nice young man like you might help her get over everything. However, I can see that isn't working." He paused and looked behind me into the patch of trees that led into the thicker forest.

"I don't want to have to hospitalize her again, but we may have too." Charlie said with infinite sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. Do you think that's necessary?"

"I hope not." He said as he pulled his hands from his pockets and ran one of them over his face. "Well, you better be getting to school so you aren't late."

"Do you think that I could see her before I go? I promise not to disturb Bella. I'd just like to see her." Edward's hopeful eyes tore Charlie apart.

He wanted nothing more than for his broken daughter to have fallen for the young man that stood before him. Charlie knew that Edward was a typical teenage boy but they had a great rapport and he felt that maybe Bella could come out of her shell with someone that he was comfortable around, too.

But, that hadn't happened and it saddened him. He regretted not having been more involved in her life or checking in on her and Renee more often.

"Sure, just be as quiet as possible. She needs the rest."

Edward stood in the doorway to Bella's room and just watched her. The longing within himself was almost more than he could bear.

He wanted to go to her. Hold her and comfort her. Keep away whatever demons that plagued her.

But, he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't push her. He wouldn't push himself on her and upset her any further.

Suddenly Bella turned towards him and opened her eyes.

She gasped, "Edward?"

They silently stared at one another for a few minutes.

Bella registered the look of sheer pain on his face and instantly felt a need to remove it.

She slowly held out her hand.

He widened his eyes and hesitated before he took the few steps toward her and held her small fingers in his grasp.

She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow softly down her cheeks.

He couldn't stop himself from gently wiping them from her face and he registered pure shock when she minutely leaned into his hand.

They shared that tender, quiet moment. No words passing between them.

Charlie watched from the top of the stairs as he witnessed something miraculous.

His daughter had reached out for help.

He burst with hope inside.

And fought to hold back his own tears and the sob that desperately wanted to escape his throat.

He quietly backed down a few steps until he knew he could make it down the stairs undetected and waited for Edward to return.

Edward sat down on the floor beside Bella's bed and held her cheek in one hand and her fingers in the other as her tears subsided and sleep took her under again.

He watched her and felt his own tears flow.

What had happened to her he wondered once again.

Bella dreamed of green eyes and a savior that rescued her from the evil man that threatened her every chance he could.

She didn't cower in the monsters presence because the green eyes were there to protect her.

Charlie finished his coffee when he heard Edward approach.

"Sir, I need to know what happened to her." His voice was quiet but full of determination.

Charlie eyed him and finally nodded. "Have a seat, son."

Fear and anxiety sprung up inside Edward at the realization that he was about to hear what could possibly turn his life completely upside down.

Bella found herself running from the monster again…only to wind up in the arms of the green eyes.

He carried her into a meadow surrounded by the circle of trees that protected them from the outside world. There were flowers of the most vibrant colors and the smell was unbelievable as a soft wind blew the blossoming fragrance through the air.

Green eyes smiled and laid a blanket down on the ground for them to sit on.

Bella felt completely relaxed and safe.

Until a few minutes later, when a twig snapped and there it was…a big black wolf in the shadows of the trees.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. It was one of my fav ch's to write. The next ch will be in the FandomforAutism compilation. Then ch's 4 and 5 will be in the Fandom for Special Olympics compilation. Stay Tuned;)**

**Thanks for reading. Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3

Entitled ch3

**A/n: So, yeah, I've been epic fail w/ my writing, contributions and such lately. I had massive writers block for the longest time. Therefore, I was unable to get these chapters to the charity I had promised them too. I sincerely apologize to EVERYONE for that failure.**

**However, here are the chapters I promised.**

**Thanks to Steph (lvtwilight09) for always having my back and keeping me in line! LOVE YA!**

**As always, this is my attempt to write in third person, I apologize for any errors.**

**Enjoy.**

Charlie and Edward sat awkwardly staring at one another for a few minutes before Charlie finally stood up and walked towards the sink.

He drew a glass of water and walked back to the table to set it in front of Edward.

"There's a lot that I simply don't know about Bella's life. But, from what I do know it makes me wish that I had fought harder to keep her with me years ago." He said with a sigh before he returned to his seat.

Charlie looked older, aged and it worried Edward to see the usually aloof Chief this way.

"What happened to her, sir?" He asked, cautiously.

"I'm not going to give you details because that's her story to tell. But, her mother allowed someone rotten into their lives. Someone that hurt my daughter and once her mother found out about it, she killed herself." The Chief sighed, ran a hand across his face and took a swig of the almost empty beer can he had been nursing.

"Bella was hospitalized?" Edward asked, concerned.

Charlie nodded and looked at the young man that sat across from him. The young Cullen boy had life on a string and would no doubt go out into the world next year, experience college life and never return to this small, sleepy town.

He hated that his daughter probably wouldn't get to experience the same. He had hoped that being around Edward and seeing that there was still life to live would help her get over some of her past.

But, he had failed once again.

Or so he thought until he'd seen the small connection between the two of them.

"Edward, it might be best if you give Bella some space for a while. I don't want to push her and well, her life is a lot to handle." He sighed and stood up before he clapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Besides, you've got plans …dreams about leaving this town. I'm not so sure that getting involved in Bella's life would be beneficial to either of you. Not now. Not seeing how bad things really are for her." Charlie's words angered Edward.

"With all due respect, sir, you can't ask me to not care about her. For the first time in my life, I want to care about something … someone, other than myself. I don't think that I have it in me to just walk away." His answer shocked the Chief.

Part of him felt relief that he wouldn't have to deal with this alone while the other half felt regret that he'd dragged the young man into this situation.

But, one thing he knew for sure, none of their lives would ever be the same again.

"I might have opportunities outside of Forks, but, shouldn't Bella have the same? Don't we owe it to her to help her fight for a life that she doesn't know that she's entitled too?" His eyes met Charlie's and they held a fire that he had never seen before.

"I don't want this to ruin your life, Edward. I'd never forgive myself if you got sucked into this ordeal and missed out on the life you were meant for." The sudden heaviness around them settled between the two men.

"I won't ruin anyone's life. I don't need either of you to look out for me. I never asked for either of you to step into my life. And, I certainly wouldn't ask for your help now." Both men looked up to see Bella standing at the foot of the stairs as she spoke.

Her face filled with hurt, anger and pain.

A tear glistened on her cheek.

"Bella." Edward whispered and stepped towards her but she took a step back up the staircase.

"Don't Edward. Just go away. Go back to your happy little life where you are the 'Golden Boy' of this God-forsaken town." There were tears in full force from her eyes now and Edward shook his head at her. He took another step towards her, his hand outstretched only to have her step back up the staircase, again.

"I don't want that, Bella. I want to be with you. I want to help you. Please don't push me away again." Edward pled with her.

But, she shook her head and her whole body vibrated with the sobs she continued to cry.

"Bella, sweetie, we just want to help you. We care about you. We want you to know that you are safe here. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Charlie spoke as he stood behind Edward.

"Why won't you both just leave me alone?" She screamed and turned to run up the remaining stairs.

Edward made to follow her before Charlie stopped him.

"We have to let her be, son. She's got to figure it out for herself that we won't hurt her. If we push her now, we'll lose her forever." He said as the young man felt his own tears on his cheeks.

He shook his head and walked to the top of the stairs.

He could hear Bella pacing and yelling in her room so he just sat on the floor in front of her door.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here and I'm not leaving." He whispered as his hand rested, fingers splayed against the cold wood.

Bella paced and threw clothes around as she searched for a pair of clean sweats and a t-shirt.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" She ranted.

"I don't need that pretty boy's motherfucking help." She raged.

"He doesn't know what pain is." She cried.

She picked up some clothing and began to pull her nightgown off. Then, she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She gasped and quickly pulled on some of her baggy pants and long sleeved shirt.

"Besides, he would never want someone as damaged as me." She whispered as she put her back to the bedroom door and slid to the floor.

"No one was there to save me. No one was there to stop the hurt. Now, no one will ever want me." Her head rested back on the door as she wrapped her hands around her waist and cried for her lost innocence.

Charlie paced the floor below before he pulled the phone out of his pocket. His fingers hovered over the numbers.

"Carlisle, we need to talk." He said once he'd finally dialed the number.

It was time to get some help.

**A/n: Hoping to have ch4 up either tonight or tomorrow night. Gotta get 'em beta'd first!**

**Thanks for reading and for those that do review, I appreciate it more than you could ever know.**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entitled Chapter 4**

**A/n: So…I remembered tonight that I have a few chapters of this fic in the tank as I'd pre-written them for future causes. But, since I'm not participating in causes atm, I decided to give you all a little treat.**

**I'll try and update them once a week, maybe. Sooner if I get more written. Less if I don't. I have 2 more chapters after this but they need to be beta'd.**

**Much love to my Bnjwl for her beta'ing perfection, as usual! LOVE YA BB!**

**Remember, this is my first attempt at writing in third person, so please forgive my flubs.**

**ENJOY!**

When Carlisle heard Charlie's voice on the phone, he knew that the situation with Bella had taken a turn for the worse.

"Esme, I'm going to stop by the Swan's before I head to work. When Edward gets home, please try to keep him here. I don't want him interfering with Bella or what may need to happen." He hoped that she understood the seriousness of this situation as she nodded and agreed.

But, a few minutes later when he pulled up to Charlie's house and saw Edward's car there, he knew that it was too late.

Edward was already in too deep.

**********.

Bella eventually slumped down to the floor in front of her door and fell into a fitful sleep as Edward remained on the other side, listening intently for any further noise.

He knew that she'd finally cried herself to sleep.

He wished that he were there, holding her, soothing her, showing her that she was safe, wanted, and cherished.

Why?

Why did he care about her so much?

He had life all figured out until that beautiful brunette had strolled through the front doors of the school looking adorable as she tripped over nothing more than her own foot.

He knew that she was starting school today, he'd been lectured by Charlie about keeping her safe and away from trouble. Hell, even his own parents had asked him to keep a watchful eye on her.

But, the question remained … why?

Charlie had told him that something bad had happened to her … that her mother had committed suicide. While Edward understood that it's not an ideal situation, why would that make Bella believe that she wasn't worthy of someone to protect her?

He was bound and determined to get to the bottom of the matter, somehow, someway.

Charlie greeted Carlisle at the front door, "Let's talk outside." He motioned to the porch chairs where they sat and he let out a loud sigh.

"She had some rough nightmares again last night. I found her bleeding in the bathroom in the middle of the night. I bandaged her up and gave her one of the pills that you prescribed. But seriously, Carlisle, I'm worried. I'm worried that she's going to go too far sometime and actually kill herself." Charlie's shoulders drooped and his hand came up to scrub over his face.

The tension and concern was written all over his stiff body as Carlisle began to think back through all of the medical records that he'd reviewed on Bella's case.

"The cutting didn't start until after Renee's death, correct?" Carlisle asked as he tried to be as gentle as possible.

"That's what the psychiatrist believes, yes." Charlie confirmed.

"Charlie, exactly what do you want me to do here? I've offered you my own medical opinion regarding her care, but you've insisted that she not be pushed to far or forced to be placed in long term care. Sometimes, you have to face the fact that she's not getting any better on her own or with your help. She needs more or she'll never recover." Carlisle's face remained calmed as he spoke, but he instantly felt like shit when he noticed the tears in the rough, Police Chief's eyes.

"She's my only child and there's nothing I can do to stop her from suffering," Charlie said as he held back the sobs that wanted to escape from the helplessness that he felt in that moment.

He'd battled his guilt and rage for the past year over his daughter's pain. He felt that he'd failed as her protector, he was the one man in her life that was supposed to be there to keep the bad guys away and he wasn't.

He didn't stop the bad man.

He didn't protect her.

"She needs to be placed in a long term Psychiatric facility, Charlie. There's simply no other way around it. She'll be safe, watched over, out of harm's way and you can sleep at night knowing that she's protected from further harm to herself or anyone else." Carlisle spoke with confidence and authority.

"You can't take her away," Edward said as he suddenly stood on the porch a few feet away from the two most important men in his life.

"Edward…" Carlisle began to reason with his only son, but Edward stopped him and began to pace.

"I got through to her today. She let me in, she let me comfort her, sure it was a small gesture, but it was evident that she made a step forward. Please, Dad, I'm begging you, please don't do this." His son's eyes held a mighty dose of hope as he stared his father down.

"Son, I appreciate all that you are trying to do, but maybe Carlisle's right. Maybe she needs more help that either of us can give her." Charlie spoke up and forced Edward to shake his head and run a hand through his hair.

"No … don't you give up on her too, Charlie. Don't. She needs me. She needs you. Us. We have to be there to help her see this thing through," Edward spoke as he grabbed the rail and faced away from both men.

"Look, I don't know what happened to her and right now, I don't think I could handle knowing. But, for some reason that girl lying in that bed up there has me curled up in knots. She needs someone to be her voice. Someone to keep her from thinking that she has no place in this world besides locked in a room with white walls and a barred up window."

Edward's voice cracked as his body was racked with more feelings and emotions than he'd ever know, but when he turned to face Charlie and Carlisle there was conviction on his face.

"I have to be there for her. I have to show her that no matter what her mind is telling her that her heart belongs to me. Scars, baggage and all, I want her to know that I'll never give up on her."

Bella woke up to raised voices outside her window and it took her a few minutes to realize that she knew who they belonged too.

Carlisle wanted to send her away.

Charlie agreed.

Edward was fighting for her.

Edward said that he wanted her. He said that he wanted to protect her.

What the hell does he know about me anyway? Bella asked herself.

Her thoughts told her that she didn't belong to anyone, but herself, and, if he knew the truth, he'd never want her either.

Somehow, Bella had to come up with a plan to push him away and show her dad and the good doctor that they were wrong.

She was fine. She didn't need them.

They weren't there when she did need someone and she sure as fuck wasn't going to let them think she did now.

Fuck you, Edward Cullen.

**A/n: See ya soon!**

**Kyla**


End file.
